


SAKURA (CHERRY BLOSSOMS)

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Love, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: Mei, takes a romantic walk with Yuzu during Cherry Blossom Time. But, this day is special in so many ways, she finds, as she experiences the miracles of nature... and love.
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Kudos: 10





	SAKURA (CHERRY BLOSSOMS)

Yuzu's hand had never felt warmer, or more welcome to her lover Mei, as she felt the strong pulse of her young heart, the melancholy cherry blossoms wafting around the two of them like a personal triumph given by nature in honor of their love They had come here, to renew again their vows, wandering through this place whose magic, they felt belonged to them alone. She had felt somehow...detached from both the beautiful scene before her and even from herself, in a way she couldn't understand or even attempt to articulate to her resplendent golden lover. She felt as though she were suspended between two worlds, apart from both, _A PART OF BOTH_ , A breath of the eternal held to corporeal existence by the _illusion of flesh._

But, an illusion she desired, as she looked at the natural smile her _elfin_ partner bore on her luscious, sensual, _succulent lips._ A thousand sensations were filling Mei's mind and body that moment, her thoughts as scattered as the lovely blossoms that tenderly pelted upon the two. She was nearly overwhelmed by her heightened perception, as suddenly, she was flooded with its intensity: The spectrum of light, the richness of sound in the rustle of the breeze in the leaves of the branches overhead, the murmur of the grass beneath her elegant feet; the caress of the fabric of her garments as she walked, in an explosion of blossoms suddenly freed, the moods of the ever-changing day, of earth, sky, light, and shade; the look of love, in the adored green-eyed girl beside her in her seasonal costume.

Ten thousand colors that roared like an ocean, that whispered like the flickering of long lashes, that sighed against her sensitive skin tantalizingly.

Color.

Sound.

Feeling.

Being...

It came upon _her_ like _fire,_ without, within.

She _felt_ it in her heart first, as it went out of kilter.

 _Tasted_ it suddenly like the flavor of cool afternoons.

She _heard_ it like the sound that clouds make only for those who love them.

 _Seen_ as the pictures painted behind closed eyes.

A low humming sound, so faint, in the ears. Or...was it in her head? The subtle shift between light, and shade, or was it her eyes?

The bubbles meet, they press against each other; in a breath, they are intermingled, their shiny film sliding effortlessly like a liquid skin, stretched over reality.

 _"Yuzu,"_ she thought before thoughts became emotion... Before thoughts became colors... Before thoughts became reality... Before thoughts...

_"Bubble."_

Sliding between, inside, around... intermingled.

_"Beautiful. Oh... it's happening..."_

_"I am not there, anymore. I am here, and here is...?"_

One part remained on the threshold, and she had to loosen the string on her lovely bubble and set it free.

_"Keep it... keep it safe!"_

Set it free!

_"I leave it to the care of an Angel"._

**_IT IS FREE!_ **

Slowly, as if in a trance, the pale girl disengaged her hand from her lover with great delicacy, who, being more acquainted than any with her sometimes strange moods, said nothing, but only watched her with curiosity as she walked slowly, haltingly, beneath the cherry trees, holding her pale hands up to them as if toward some _ephemeral_ answer to the panorama of the senses she was now experiencing.

It was not an overload of those same delicate senses, so easily overstimulated, as she had initially been afraid, it was something else entirely; It was an unknown country, the place her mind wandered to in sleep. It was _Satori_ where she had become the moment, and the moment was her. _The Golden Girl_ was afraid to speak or move, lest the magic be lost, as she watched her lover reach upward toward the heavens, slowly spinning as tears began to fall from blissful violet cast eyes, the precious blossoms fluttering around her like butterflies in an _ecstasy_ of spilling honey.

A perfect picture of _a Goddess_ accidentally happened upon by some fortunate mortal.

Her dark hair whirling like a curtain of black, shimmering silk.

A dance of rapture, lost, found, and finding, her _golden lover_ as still as though a statue at attention.

How long it lasted, they afterward could never say...

Perhaps, a moment,

or perhaps forever...

And, just as suddenly, she started to come back. The bubbles sliding apart, the film stretching, and stretching, and... Mei remembered that she was mortal, that part of what she was stood on this earth and that she had temporarily left the other half of her soul moored to the physical world, for it was held by the one she had willingly and joyfully given it to.

She spun into the outstretched arms outlined by light...

(Or were they _wings?_ )

...and smiled at a stray blossom that had temporarily found a resting place on _her Angels'_ trembling lips.

Gently brushing it aside, _she_ brought her delicate red mouth to her lover's tender, pink lips, and they kissed long and sweet, and _that kiss_ was _equal_ parts the bliss that knows no mortal name, _the laughing sky **,** _it's sun, bestowing dappled light that cast fantastic dragons of shade and brightness who played and _silently_ roared on the ground below the branches, a breathtaking, _HEAVENLY_ palette of ever-changing colors, sugared overall by the _evanescent_ cherry blossoms falling about _them_ like soft rain in an April dream.

And how long that kiss lasted, they afterward could never say...

Perhaps a heartbeat,

perhaps a lifetime,

both being **_equal_** in the eyes of _eternity..._

And the dark-haired one had found the _answer_ to the _question_ that she _never knew_ how to ask...

As she _breathed that moment_ in, lastly savoring the intoxicating scent she inhaled as her cheek lay against _her smiling lover's._

 _THERE_ they stood, _two_ heartbreakingly beautiful Japanese girls, one, who burned like the golden sun, who was her father.

One a vision of the cool Spring day, daughter of the moon so fainty present above... who patiently awaited her time to shine, content in her child below.

 _Two, kissed by Sakura, succulent, fleeting, as a_ _storm_ _of blossoms wafted around them  
_

_One_ held upright half by the strength of the _other's_ _adoring_ arms, the ebony-haired beauty with _Violet eyes,_ who's depths _spoke_ of such deep, profound emotions...

love,

need,

and _sadness..._

 _... smiled,_ and _SHE, at last..._ gently, gracefully, blissfully, _exhaled.. **.**_

_**"Yuzu."** _


End file.
